Neptune
A young freedom fighter Chao that lives on North Island in the Lunula Cove, on the south coast. Neptune is a Speed type, but adept in combat skills also. She has a thick coat of rubbery but strangley fluffy fur. She is part of the exclusive Chao team called "Planetary Alliance". Personality Neptune is quite snappy, but tends to be energetic and cheerful, she generally tries to be a good civillian and help other Chao out. If in the set mood, she can be very emotional. Quite determined when it comes to fighting. Early life The youngest form of Neptune you will see is a small Orange Chao with big blue eyes, this is before she obtained her Water Powers, so she is orange. Baby Neptune lived with her older brother Peter in a tree house together, and loved to spend time with him. Her days were filled with Video Games, TV, exploring, sports, life lessons, and star gazing before Hyrbis attacked North Island. Later on, she moved to Lunula Cove with another brother, Phillip. Sealestia was their guardian for the time being. This was a good hiding spot from Hybris. Powers Neptune obtained her speed ability quite early on, it was her first evolution ((no further details because of spoilers)). She was able to run at ground tearing speed, and her ability kept increasing over time. Neptune was about to break the sound barrier when she was barely 2 years old. Her sharp speed powers allow her to roll into a ball (Spin attack) and do Sonic the Hedgehog's iconic "Spin Dash". The downsides to this power makes her extremely hasty and impatient, which is a bad weakness because Neptune will miss the oppurtunity to use battle strategy by taking her time and analysing her character. She can also be quite clumsy. Water powers were granted second, before turning 2 years old. Even though this is her weakest power, it is very useful on the battlefeild. Water is categorized as a defense type, so she manipulates surrounding water as a shield or to propel her. Along with this, Neptune is able to breathe underwater, and rainy weather makes her reasonably intimidating when fighting. Her strongest power is space, obtained by ___________... ((spoiler)). The powers of the cosmos are stored in her hand and ready to use any time in battle as an Offensive Type move. But her space powers are not like any regular type of space powers, she hold the special type called "Lumicosm". This restricts her space powers to be strictly light based, but higher in intensity. For example, she wouldn't be able to create black holes becuase that would be considered as a dark based move. The space powers allow access to numerous moves, such as the classic "Star Shiruken", "Light Streamers", "Gleaming Rocket", and the deadly "Quasar". Lumicosm tweaked Neptune's personality to be more openly creative in her life. Relations Peter and Neptune have a firm platonic relationship between each other, him being her guardian. Neptune has learned many things from him and shares very similar hobbies. Neptune's younger brother, Phillip is a different story. She strives to protect and take care of him, but it's a very rocky relationship. They fight a lot, and both would try to isolate themselves from eachother as much as possible. Aside from Peter, Neptune's other guardian is Sealestia. The bond is quite strong too, but doesn't match up to the trust between Neptune's and Peter's. Selestia teaches Neptune how to use her water powers, and they both like to explore the aquatic reaches surrounding Lunula Cove. But Neptune has a bad tendacy to snap at Sealestia, feeling very guilty after. Joe is Neptune's Ex-Boyfriend. Joe and Neptune had a weak start in the relationship, but got stronger later on. The trust was re-established and they moved on from romance issues for a limited time, and they both were great fighting partners and made good progress in the fight against Hybris. Eventually, things got more complicated with a new arrival on the team, Claire. Joe had a secret crush on her, and Neptune could feel it. This stressed Neptune out to a breaking point several times, and put the relationship into shambles. This was such a strain for Neptune, she started to hate Claire. After a bumper rollercoaster ride between hate and love for Joe, she ended it. Neptune ran away from Joe to move on from him. This is when Neptune rethinks about Claire, they were "friends" before, but only because she was on their team. Neptune decided to give her another shot and started to talk things out with her. She explained Claire the situation about Joe and such, and they made up. Neptune forgave her finally. After days of healing for both of them, Neptune and Claire start to talk about their hard pasts. Claire had the confidence to tell her about what happened early on in her life; ((Spoiler)). This suprised Neptune, and she started asking her questions about what had happened. Neptune told her side of the story with ((Spoiler)), and they both decided that they should be fighting partners becuase of the sudden understanding. A nice steady friendship formed between the two, they look out for and help eachother till this very day. Hybris attacked Neptune's area of residence at a very young age for her. He sent out troops of mutants to take over the island, deeply angering Peter. His hate against Hybris rubbed off onto Neptune very quickly. Both Peter and Neptune hold the status of Arch-Enemy between Hybris. Neptune actively fights against troops and has even tried to face him several times later on. However, she is afraid of Hybris and what he can do all the time, and gets easilly intimidated by him. Vastly later on, Neptune meets a Chao called Jupiter. ((Specific parts of dialouge remain hidden because of spoilers)). She beccomes Neptune's fighting partner almost immediately because of ((Spoiler)). Neptune has yet to introduce Jupiter to Claire to create a team. They both have a strong friendship, much alike Claire's and Neptune's. Down the road, Neptune runs into a set of fighters in a city, named Brian, Wilson, and Jack. They are younger and less mature than her, and Neptune gets repetitively confused by their behaviors and lack of social skills. She decided to hang with them for the time being inside the city. Brian, the more adept fighter out of the three formed a strong friendship with Neptune. This subsequently turned into a romantic relationship between the two. These state of affairs were quickly leaked to the parents of Brian, and Neptune got scared and ended the relationship. Neptune also started to get short about Brian's immaturity, and stopped being fighting partners with him, despite his useful powers. She ran away and left the city with Claire. Neptune bumps into Raphiel, a celebrity ex-fighter in the southern regions. Neptune, a celebrity herself, gets urged by her fans to fight him, along with his fans. They form a quick rivialry, and a spark forms between them. Neptune and Raphiel fight contstantly. Accidentally, she forms a crush on him, which he finds out by studying her behavior. She secretly tells Claire, and Claire teases her for getting flustered around him. Becuase of this, he usually gets the upper hand in fights by flirting with her. The crown goes wild at the romantic and sexual tension. However, she can be exceptionally motivated to impress him in the fights, and goes all out, landing some wins. In two specific alternate timelines, Neptune has two alternate forms of herself; Nega Neptune and Posi Neptune. Both of them are greatly different in terms of out comes. They are never meant to meet each otehr in one instance, because of the different timelines. By blood, Neptune is somewhat related to Sparkle, making her an ancestor of him. Her fur is generally more shiny like his, and has his speed genes. Their power sets for both the Superform and regular are inverted, too.